


Strings Attached

by dddaehyun



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddaehyun/pseuds/dddaehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daehyun has sex with Jongup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> (Isn't that creative~)

 

 

The first time Daehyun had sex with Jongup was a little into his days as a trainee, when he was the new kid who was given six months to learn what everyone else had a year or more for. He spent almost as much time in the practice room as Jongup did, but his obvious lack of smooth dancing skills would easily frustrate the younger boy at times. One of their sessions finally ended with Daehyun being fucked against the mirror-covered wall of the practice room. It was his first time, but somehow he didn't dare to tell the younger that bit of information.

 

The next day Jongup would act like nothing happened.

 

 

The second time Daehyun had sex with Jongup was the night they debuted. Finally, after so much hard work and blood and tears they were allowed to stand on stage and to Daehyun, who never expected to actually get this far, it all felt like a rush, being high without drugs, like ecstacy despite his intense nervousness. After the great performance and the party with the management to celebrate the success, they were finally brought back home to get the rest they needed, deserved. Even the younger ones had been alowed a bit of alcohol earlier, so Jongup's hot breath carried the scent of soju when he suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the unused bathroom, using Daehyun's body to shove the door shut with a small bang before he quickly pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.

 

Just like the first time, the next day Jongup would pretend nothing happened between them.

 

 

The third time Daehyun had sex with Jongup was on the indoor filming set for the music video for Power. With this song being the second music video already, everyone was a little less nervous and helpless, so filming breaks were spent relaxing instead of watching every tiny thing the staff did around them. Daehyun just took a small stroll around the building to find the toilets, but his walk back was abruptly interrupted by a young dancer dragging him back into the small room, silencing his protests with deep kisses that made Daehyun dizzy from the lack of oxygen. It ended with him wearing Jongup's boxers because the younger stripped his own off his body so forcefully that the fabric teared. Watching Jongup walk back to the filming set so casually even though he was going commando, Daehyun felt his stomach turn, because this time he wasn't even given a night to prepare himself for the younger boy's indifference.

 

Instead, it was like a switch was turned over, nothing ever happened.

 

 

The fourth time Daehyun had sex with Jongup was in the morning before on of their performances for No Mercy. Daehyun was only half awake when Jongup dragged him out of his bed a few minutes before six, both of them still a bit drowsy when they made their way into the bathroom. Daehyun didn't even question things when he was stripped of his pajamas and shoved under the hot stream of the shower, water beating down on eager bodies and tangling limbs. They kept quiet at all costs, because by now the others could be awake and something like this could only be a secret. When Jongup finally let Daehyun's legs down again, the older felt dizzy, but wide awake. Because for the first time Jongup didn't leave immediately and even though they showered in pretty awkward silence, they showered together. It was at least a bit of closeness, arms occasionally brushing in the cramped space, before Jongup would act like nothing happened again, and Daehyun realized one thing.

 

He needed those minutes more than anything.

 

 

The ffth time Daehyun had sex with Jongup was in the evening of their first Baby Day. When everyone was exhausted but euphoric, sitting together for a celebratory meal to properly end such a great day, Daehyun found his spine crawl with sudden nervousness and one glance across the table confirmed his suspicions. Jongup was watching him. Which was odd, because when the camera wasn't rolling, they weren't that close with each other, they were friends, but not as close as Yongguk and Himchan were, or Daehyun and Youngjae. No, normally they would just casually live together, but all of a sudden Jongup was watching him, his every move, as of waiting for something. Almost as if to test it, Daehyun excused himself from the table, leaving quickly to make his way to the bathroom. It took Jongup three minutes to follow him, locking the door and proceeding to fuck the older against the tiled wall. Later that night Daehyun couldn't sleep, because this time had been the first time he started things, he gave an obvious invitation to the young dancer, and he took it.

 

What did that make them now, fuck buddies?

 

 

The sixth time Daehyun had sex with Jongup was on New Years Eve, just a few minutes into 2013. While everyone was celebrating on the rooftop of the dorm building, Daehyun found himself on the couch in their living room, legs wrapped around Jongup's lean waist. When he turned his head a bit he could see the fireworks through the window, making such a casual thing strangely beautiful. Daehyun couldn't help the small helpless I Love You that slipped over his lips amidst the ecstacy, but Jongup's only reply was a low growl into his neck that the older hardly registered.

 

 

Daehyun did, however, notice the way Jongup stayed away from him after that. He noticed how every bit of fanservice made his heart beat faster, no matter how forced it was. He noticed that maybe there was no such thing as "no strings attached".

 

 

The seventh time Daehyun had sex with Jongup was long after the last, on their trip to the United States for their first concert. Everything was exciting, and in the middle of the stress and exhaustion Daehyun found himself sitting in a hotel room with Jongup, just a night to get some rest before they got on the next plane the next day. They didn't rest. The second Daehyun locked the door, Jongup was over him, desperate, longing kisses bruising his lips, clothes falling hastily. It had been too long, for both of them, the need to feel warm skin and soft lips so overwhelming that everything happened in a blur of pleasure and movements and whispered confessions between breathless moans.

 

 

That night, Jongup didn't leave, to Daehyun's excitement. The older failed to fall asleep for a long time, because Jongup's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, his firm chest pressing against the older boy's back. The last thing Daehyun registered were Jongup's lips pressing against the back of his neck right before exhaustion got the best of him.

 

 

The eighth time Daehyun had sex with Jongup was right when they woke up very early the next morning, still sleepy and disoriented, but very aware of each others presence, and of the other bed remaining unused. Even though they didn't have much time, they still went a lot slower than usually, taking time to enjoy every second, every look, kiss, move. By the time Yongguk knocked at their door, asking them to wake up and get ready, they were just calmly lying face to face close to each other, breathing in sync, legs tangled.

 

 

"Dae, I… think I like you."

 

 

"I like you too, Jongup…"

 

 

Nothing more than shy whispers into Daehyun's hair and Jongup's chest, but confirmations of strings attaching and promises being made.

 

 

The ninth time Daehyun had sex with Jongup was nothing like the desperate, rough first few times or the confused, longing ones that followed. They had the whole dorm to themselves for the day, and the sunlight was warm through the windows of the living room as they laid on the couch, completely focused on each other, eager to learn what had changed after more than a year, and what was still the same.

 

 

 

Maybe they could like each other more than just liking each other.

 

 


End file.
